Joy of Sorrow
by PinAyFili808
Summary: Trowa is lost within his mind and thought ,and does not realize that he is dead, until he see Relena it's a deep story of love,romance,angsy,death and it's also tragedy so please R/R it


Joy and Sorrow   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. (Though I wish I did, and I'm sure I'm not   
the only one who feels that way)  
  
  
this fanfic is sad so don't get mad at me for what I did also I just change heero name   
into trowa name to let you know   
  
  
  
  
Of Joy and Sorrow  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa held the dead body of Relena closer to him. He is shaking. Doctor J had   
had her killed because she had started to make him feel human. Trowa shakes his   
head slowly. You can't die I need you. I love you. You can't leave me! Trowa  
thinks to himself. He holds Relena closer to him. Tears that he had never before   
shed, started to fall down his cheeks and land on her pale cheek. As he holds   
her memories start jumping into his head, each one of him and Relena.   
He remembers the night that she had got him to dance with her. He remembers how   
hard it was to concentrate on what she was saying, feeling how warm and   
comfortable she was in his arms, her beautiful blue eyes, and her soft golden   
hair had kept distracting him.   
Trowa looks at her body, she wasn't warm anymore. Her body was now cold and   
stiff; Trowa shakes ones more and falls back into his memories.   
Trowa was in the Zero preparing to go fight the Epion, when Relena had   
interrupted him. She wanted to know why he had to fight. He smiled; it had made   
him happy to know that she was worried for him. He remembered pulling her   
helmeted face near his, her soft lips had been so close to his. He remembers   
having to fight the urge to kiss her. Pushing her away from him he watched her   
float away from him calling his name. As the Zero's door closed he continued to   
watch her wanting to memories her beautiful face knowing that he may never see   
her again and as the door closed he felt joy to know that at least one person   
would mourn if he died.   
Trowa let a sob escape. He had never, in his wildest dreams, thought he would be   
the one who would have to mourn.   
He thinks about the days after the war, how he had followed her in the shadows.   
Protecting her, loving her. He remembers the day he gave her that bear. He had   
wanted her to know that he was still with her and still cared.   
Trowa feels more tears fall down his cheeks. Where was that bear now he   
wondered.   
Trowa now remembers the day he first kissed her. He had been perched in a tree   
watching Relena, who was alone on a balcony. It was the day after Duo's and   
Hilde's wedding and she was feeling lonely. She wanted to be with Trowa and tell   
him how she loved him. Trowa was watching, his heart was filled with yearning to   
be with her. Then she had started to cry.Trowa felt a fist squeeze his heart   
hard. Without thinking he had leapt out of the tree and onto the balcony. Relena   
had looked up with surprise; she looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes   
that still held tears. Without hesitating he had wrapped his arms about her and   
pulled her against him. She looked at him; surprise written all over her face,   
she had opened her mouth to speak but he had quickly silenced her with a kiss.   
She went ridged for a moment then had relaxed into his arms. Trowa felt joy wash   
over him, his heart singing. He remembers wishing for that moment to never end.   
After what felt like hours he pulled away. He kept his mouth near hers, "I love   
you. Always have, always will."Trowa whispered. With that he kissed her again,   
her lips answering his. When the kiss ended she had smiled at him, "I love you   
to," with that she had stepped out of his grasp, took him by the hand and led   
him to her room. Neither of them left each other's embrace for long during that   
night.Trowa left that morning, but not before he had seen her beautiful smile.   
He returned to her every few nights and spent them with her. Those visits were   
soon happening more and more often.   
Trowa felt pain grip his heart. Her lips were now cold and pale. He didn't want   
to but he did, he remembered what had happened that day.   
She had been running up to him saying that she had great news. When Doctor J   
came out of now were with a gun pointed and Relena, he fired and Relena fell,   
killed instantly. With fear and pain racing through him, he had lunged at her   
and had been able to grasp her before she hit the ground. All he had been able   
to do was stare unbelievingly at her body. Doctor J came up to him. "Why?"Trowa  
whispered. " She was making you feel emotion. I didn't do all that work to make   
you the perfect solder for it to be wasted by a girl. Remember this Trowa, I   
don't want to have to remind you about this again." With that he had dropped the   
gun beside Trowa.  
Why does every thing I touch die? Not only did I lose Relena, but I also lost   
our unborn child.Trowa had found a letter tucked in one of her pockets. It had   
been from a doctor that had confirmed the pregnancy.Trowa looked at the gun   
that lay beside him. He picks it and looks at Relena. "I can't live without   
you." Trowa tightened his grip on Relena with his arm that was not holding the   
gun. As he raised the gun he thought about the small box that held a ring that   
was hidden in his dresser. I can't live without you. So I will die with you. A   
shot echoes hollowly as Trowa slumps forward. Warm red blood mixes with a pool   
of cold blood red blood.Trowa won't be alone again.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
